Flexible couplings of various structures are known in the art. Of particular interest to the present invention are the couplings set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,071,942 to Alcaro, issued Jan. 8, 1963; 3,150,506 to Alcaro, issued Sept. 29, 1964; and 3,844,137 to Zugel, issued Oct. 29, 1974. The couplings demonstrated in these patents generally incorporate a unitary cylindrical body having hub portions at its opposite ends and a lengthwise extending bore. Plural axially spaced slots, cut normal to the body's longitudinal axis are formed in the body between the hub portions. The slots form integrally interjoined leaf springs of limited flexibility therebetween which permit axial and radial misalignment of shafts connected to the hub portions.